Not Heaven, But Not Hell Either
by iBreakHearts
Summary: I remember making an attempt to escape fate. Fate of being captured. Fate of going to neither heaven nor hell. Fate that was unavoidable.. I was desperately trying to escape all that but suffered a heart attack. UPDATES: Chapter 2; UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note/The World Ends With You Crossover Fic**

**- - -**

**Not Heaven, But Not Hell Either**

* * *

**A/N: **This little spot here, is for the disclaimer. I **DO NOT** own Death Note or The World Ends With You. If I owned Death Note, I would've given Matt more time in the series. T^T

* * *

**Summary//Light's POV.  
**

I remember making an attempt to escape fate. Fate of being captured. Fate of going to neither heaven nor hell. Fate that was unavoidable...

I was desperately trying to escape all that, but I made it to the stairs, and suffered a heart attack. Feeling a sharp pain in my chest, I collapsed on the very stairs where L and I had escaped the thunder and rain.

I was currently falling through blackness... Hm... Maybe this is probably what Ryuk meant by going to the MU.

Then I faded...

**_(A/N: I curse the summary character limit. The summary you see up there is the complete summary.)_**

* * *

**Light's POV.**

"Ughh..." I groaned while slowly opening my eyes to... brightness. Slowly I got up to my feet and brushed myself off.

There were people all around me, and it was all very busy. I was definitely still in Japan, that's for sure. Flashing signs were written in kanji, promoting things I had no need for.

I looked North and saw a big mall. "104? Hm... I think I must be in Shibuya. Am I maybe not dead? Did fate give me a second chance?"

I heard some giggling behind me.

"Teehee. Oh Light, how you're whole game amuses me. You are infact dead."

I turned around, and saw a kid who strangely resembled Near... My eyes narrowed at the sight. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Well, my name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but please, call me Joshua. I happen to run a certain game which you will learn more about later." He flicked his hair. He even plays with his hair, like Near. "And I know you're name, because you are the famous 'Kira'."

"What is this place? People are walking through us." _I was quite interested in this place. Maybe a fake environment for Death Note users._

He turned so his back was facing me. "I suppose I must teach you, or else you'd be erased quicker than a tin-pin match vs me. This Shibuya is a second plane, I guess. It exists on top of the first Shibuya. The first Shibuya, from the living, is called the real ground, while we reside in the under ground. Anyways, you must find partners, and complete missions, or you face erasure. Erasure is like death here, but you don't go to yet another... world, or perhaps another plane."

"So... What happens after completing missions?" _I was curious about this, and the rewards, obviously. Why do something with no reward?_

"Well, for most people you get a second chance at life, if you succeed. I believe you are familiar with 'shinigami'? Well, we sort of have our own version of that. We use reapers, they make the game more challenging for players. Obviously, it's not going to be a free life giveaway. There are also game masters, who are pretty much like bosses. I won't go into too much detail."

_A second chance at life? Maybe I could complete the missions, beat the game, and recreate the world again... _"So I just have to find a partner and complete missions?" I questioned. _I must learn the best way to win._

Joshua turned around. "You have to form a pact with you're partner, and then you receive missions via text message on you're phone. The reason you need to form a pact, is so you can fight the noise. The noise are sort of like little monsters that work for the game masters and reapers. They would be considered the pawn in a chess game. To fight them you need pins." He tossed a strange little package at me. "It's a starter pin set. Make sure you put the black one on right now, or other players won't know you're a player."

I clipped the black pin on. It had an intricate design painted on it, a bit monochromatic for my taste, but it'll be fine. "Well I guess I'm off to find a partner. Thanks for you're help." In a blink of an eye, Joshua disappeared. Interesting...

"Light? Is that you?"

_Oh... crap. That couldn't possible be..._

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter of my first fanfic. I think it's okay. I'll work on making chapters longer, but I just wanted to put something up. Cliffhanger, although it might be a bit obvious. In the next few chapters, I'll probably introduce more characters... It'll probably be slow though, since I'm such a lazy ass.

**Reviews are 3'd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note/The World Ends With You Crossover Fic**

**- - -**

**Not Heaven, But Not Hell Either**

* * *

**A/N: **This little spot here, is for the disclaimer. I **DO NOT** own Death Note or The World Ends With You. Blah. This chapter is written on the same day as chapter 1, because I couldn't upload it. -sob-

Oh god, this chapter feels bullshitted, and OOC. Forgive me. T^T And can my VERY VERY FEW PRECIOUS READERS PLEASE tell me what your favorite TWEWY week was? I'll be basing the missions off those.

* * *

**RECAP:**

_I clipped the black pin on. It had an intricate design painted on it, a bit monochromatic for my taste, but it'll be fine. "Well I guess I'm off to find a partner. Thanks for you're help." In a blink of an eye, Joshua disappeared. Interesting..._

"_Light? Is that you?"_

_  
Oh... crap. That couldn't possible be..._

**Lights POV.**

"Light! That is you... Interesting... Seeing you here." The face behind the words furrowed his eyebrows.

"L. Pleasure seeing you here." I scowled. _He still managed to beat me, even when he died._

"I really am quite the idiot. The first time I reveal my identity to people, it ends up getting me killed." He chuckled a little. _I don't get why though, perhaps he knows he still won._ "I presume that Near had success as he pinned evidence proving you are Kira, otherwise you wouldn't be here." _Damn it._

I raised an eyebrow. He seems a bit laid back... Or was he always like this. Suddenly I was tackled by a blur of orange, blue, and white. "Watch where you're going." I swear, people pay no attention.

"Sorry... Holy shi-! You're Light Yagami, the Kira guy!" He stared in awe.

I sighed. "Of course. I am a god."

He started laughing... I looked at L, and then back at the orange haired kid. He was trembling with laughter. He's awfully cheerful for a dead kid.

"D-did... Did you know... that your last n-name spelled backwards is... I'm a gay?!" He said in between gasps of air, and laughter.

I felt like a vein popped in my forehead. "Immature bastard." I mumbled. The kid returned to a pink haired girl, probably his partner, and they ran off.

"Say... Light, do you have a partner yet?" L asking suddenly caught me off guard.

"You are the last person I would expect to ask to be my partner."

"Yes, but you were my first friend. We both want to win, and our abilities would greatly help in that goal." L stated flatly.

_He does have a point._ "I agree, and I accept."

_Suddenly a blue light engulfed us, as I got the feeling of weightlessness. Orbs of energy were swirling around us, and growing more and more plentiful by the minute. I could feel more power and knowledge surging through my mind and body. Slowly the light washed away, and we were standing back to normal._

"Interesting." L scratched his head, then shook it a little.

We suddenly got a text message. The same text message actually:

Head to 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.

Then there was a burning sensation on my hand. As I examined it, I noticed a red timer, ticking down from 60:00. "We'd better head to 104. It's the mall just up North. It'll be a short 15 minute walk, so we can make it."

We started picking up pace, walking toward 104. And suddenly L stopped. I continued walking and then I hit an invisible wall. "What the?"

L stared. Finally he gestured to a man in a black hoodie, baggy jeans, and a red bandana concealing up most of his face. He also had some wings... They reminded me a bit of tribal tattoos I had read about in a magazine. L started up the conversation. "Mister? Why is there an invisible wall blocking the path to 104?"

"Very clever, most newbies walk into that wall. Anyways, for me to allow you through, you have to meet my conditions." The man replied. "By the way, in case you couldn't tell, I'm a reaper."

"What are you're conditions, reaper?" I muttered. _This better not be too horrible..._

He sighed. "Well today has been terribly boring, and I need some silly humor. I want one of you to kick the other in the face."

I groaned. "Reaper, I don't think my partner and-"

A bare foot landed right in my cheek, and I flew about 10 feet away.

"I believe that settles that, Reaper?" L took a small step toward the wall as I walked back to the reaper and L, while patting my clothes.

"Wow, you guys are the most hardcore partners so far. Everyone else protested against it. Hold on, I'll open the gate in a sec." The reaper stepped toward the invisible wall. _He stuck something onto it... A pin? Suddenly, a soft glow grew around the pin, and tiny spheres of energy floated all around it, slowly __encasing the whole wall. Suddenly the wall of spheres cracked into shards, and disappeared into the atmosphere._

L and I slowly walked toward 104. I noticed the timer disappeared off my hand, and I sighed with relief.

_I'm feeling a bit light headed..._ "Oi, L. What should we do now?"

"Well Light, I hear there's a cafe down Cat Street. I'm going to go there, apparently they have really good tea and coffee." L gestured to my right.

"Sounds good." We started walking in the direction L had pointed out early. _I still felt lightheaded, and it seemed like it was growing._ "L?"

He glanced at me. "What is it?"

"Is it just me or do you feel lightheaded too? I don't think walking a bit to 104 would make me that tired." _I was getting more and more tired._

_Before L could reply, I felt my vision blurring and dimming. I was falling over sideways onto the concrete, but too exhausted to move anything, I just let myself drift down. Light faded, eyelids fluttering shut, then silence._

**-DAY ONE END-**

**A/N: **HOLY. SHIT. This chapter feel's WAAAAAAY OOC. I think I made Light's thoughts too odd. Also I doubt L would ask to be Light's partner... After his death. OOC. OMG. Next chapter will probably be where I introduce more characters... This chapter feels all ugly... Blah. I bet not many people are reading this fic right now. It's my first fic, AND it's a crossover. Not exactly the easiest fic to find... At least right now, there's only one other fanfic with a DN/TWEWY crossover... I'mma dedicate this chapter to **Atlantica Stitch**, author of the other DN/TWEWY fanfic **White**. Omg. As soon as I finish writing this chapter, the internet decides to be a meanie. Blah. Anyways... Bye?


End file.
